wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Faraon II/22
Rozdział dwudziesty drugi Kapłan spod oka przypatrzył się następcy i znalazł go bardzo zmienionym. Ramzes był blady, prawie schudł w kilka godzin, a jego oczy straciły blask i zapadły się pod czoło. Usłyszawszy, o co chodzi Grekom, Mentezufis ani chwili nie wahał się z wydaniem zwłok Patroklesa. - Grecy mają słuszność - rzekł święty mąż - że moglibyśmy udręczać po śmierci cień Patroklesa. Ale są głupcami przypuszczając, że którykolwiek kapłan egipski czy chaldejski dopuściłby się podobnej zbrodni. Niech zabiorą ciało swego ziomka, jeżeli sądzą, że pod opieką ich obyczajów będzie szczęśliwy po śmierci!... Książę natychmiast wysłał oficera ze stosownym rozkazem, ale Mentezufisa zatrzymał. Widocznie chciał mu coś powiedzieć, choć wahał się. Po dłuższym milczeniu Ramzes nagle zapytał: - Zapewne wiesz, święty proroku, że jedna z moich kobiet, Sara, umarła, a jej syn został zamordowany?... - Stało się to - odparł Mentezufis - tej samej nocy, kiedy opuściliśmy Pi-Bast... Książę zerwał się. - Przez wiekuistego Amona!... - krzyknął. - Stało się tak dawno, a wy nic nie wspomnieliście mi?... Nawet o tym, że ja byłem posądzony o zabicie mego dziecka?... - Panie - rzekł kapłan - naczelny wódz w przededniu bitwy nie ma ani ojca, ani dziecka, ani nikogo zgoła, tylko - swoją armię i nieprzyjaciół. Mogliżeśmy cię w tych ważnych czasach niepokoić podobnymi wiadomościami? - To prawda - odparł książę po namyśle. - Gdyby nas dzisiaj zaskoczono, nie wiem, czy potrafiłbym dobrze pokierować wojskiem... I w ogóle nie wiem, czy już kiedykolwiek zdołam odzyskać spokój... Takie małe... takie piękne dziecko!... Albo i ta kobieta, która poświęciła się za mnie, gdy ja ciężko ją skrzywdziłem. Nigdy nie myślałem, że mogą zdarzać się podobne nieszczęścia i że przenosi je ludzkie serce. - Czas wszystko leczy... Czas i modlitwa - szepnął kapłan. Książę pokiwał głową i znowu w namiocie zaległa taka cisza, że słychać było piasek wysypujący się z klepsydry. Następca znowu ocknął się. - Powiedz mi - rzekł - ojcze święty, jeżeli nie należy to do wielkich tajemnic, jaka jest naprawdę różnica między spaleniem zmarłego i zrobieniem z niego mumii? Bo chociaż słyszałem coś w szkole, nie rozumiem jednak tej kwestii, do której Grecy tak wielką przywiązują wagę. - My przywiązujemy daleko większą, największą... - odparł kapłan. - Świadczą o tym nasze miasta zmarłych, które zajęły cały skraj pustyni zachodniej. Świadczą piramidy, które są grobami faraonów starego państwa, i mnemonie, olbrzymie groby, kute w skałach, dla królów naszej epoki. Pogrzeb i grób to wielka sprawa, to największa sprawa ludzka. Bo gdy w formie cielesnej żyjemy pięćdziesiąt albo sto lat, nasze cienie trwają dziesiątki tysięcy lat, aż do zupełnego oczyszczenia. Asyryjscy barbarzyńcy śmieją się z nas, że więcej poświęcamy zmarłym niż żyjącym; ale zapłakaliby nad swoim niedbalstwem o zmarłych, gdyby znana im była, jak nam, tajemnica śmierci i grobu... Książę otrząsnął się. - Przestraszasz mnie - rzekł. - Czyliż zapomniałeś, że między zmarłymi ja mam dwie miłe istoty, które nie są pochowane według egipskiego rytuału? - Owszem. Teraz właśnie robią ich mumie. A zarówno Sara, jak i twój syn będą mieli wszystko, cokolwiek przydać im się może w długiej wędrówce. - Doprawdy?... - spytał jakby ucieszony Ramzes. - Zaręczam, że tak jest - odparł kapłan - i że zrobione będzie wszystko, co potrzeba, abyś znalazł ich, panie, szczęśliwymi, gdy i tobie kiedyś uprzykrzy się ziemski żywot. Następca słuchając tego był bardzo wzruszony. - Więc myślisz, święty mężu - spytał - że odnajdę kiedyś mego syna i będę mógł powiedzieć tej kobiecie: Saro, ja wiem, że byłem dla ciebie zbyt surowy?... - Jestem tak pewny jak tego, że widzę cię, dostojny panie. - Mów... mów o tym!... - zawołał książę. - Człowiek dopóty nie dba o groby, dopóki nie złoży w nich cząstki samego siebie... A mnie spotkała ta niedola, i właśnie wówczas, gdym myślał, że z wyjątkiem faraona nie ma potężniejszego nade mnie! - Zapytywałeś, panie - zaczął Mentezufis - jaka jest różnica między spaleniem zmarłego i zrobieniem z niego mumii? Taka sama, jak między zniszczeniem szaty a schowaniem jej do komory. Gdy szata jest przechowana, może się niejednokrotnie przydać, a gdy masz tylko jedną, byłoby szaleństwem palić ją... - Tego nie rozumiem - wtrącił książę. - Tego nie wykładacie nawet w wyższej szkole... - Ale możemy powiedzieć następcy faraona. Wasza dostojność wiesz - ciągnął kapłan - że ludzka istota składa się z trzech części: ciała, iskry bożej i cienia, czyli Ka, który łączy ciało z iskrą bożą. Gdy człowiek umiera, jego cień tudzież iskra odłączają się od ciała. Gdyby człowiek żył bez grzechu, jego iskra boża wraz z cieniem natychmiast poszłaby między bogów, na wiekuiste życie. Ale każdy człowiek grzeszy, plami się na tym świecie, skutkiem czego jego cień, Ka, musi się oczyszczać, niekiedy przez tysiące lat. Zaś oczyszcza się w ten sposób, że niewidzialny błąka się po naszej ziemi, pomiędzy ludźmi, i spełnia dobre uczynki. Chociaż cienie zbrodniarzy nawet w zagrobowym życiu dopuszczają się występków i ostatecznie gubią i siebie, i zawartą w nich iskrę bożą. Otóż, co dla waszej dostojności nie jest chyba tajemnicą, ów cień, Ka, jest zupełnie podobny do człowieka, tylko wygląda, jakby był utkany z bardzo delikatnej mgły. Cień ma głowę, ręce i tułów, może chodzić, mówić, rzucać lub podnosić przedmioty, ubiera się jak człowiek, a nawet, osobliwie przez kilkaset pierwszych lat po śmierci, musi od czasu do czasu nieco posilać się. Później bowiem wystarczają mu wizerunki pokarmów... Główną jednak siłę swoją cień czerpie z ciała, które po nim zostaje na ziemi. Gdy więc ciało rzucimy do grobu, ono prędko psuje się i cień musi nasycać się prochem i zgnilizną. Gdy ciało spalimy, cień ma tylko popioły do krzepienia się. Ale gdy z ciała zrobimy mumię, czyli gdy ciało zabalsamujemy na tysiące lat, cień, Ka, zawsze jest zdrów i silny i epokę swego oczyszczenia przepędza spokojnie, nawet przyjemnie. - Dziwne rzeczy!... - szepnął następca. - O życiu zagrobowym kapłani, w ciągu tysiącletnich badań, dowiedzieli się bardzo ważnych szczegółów. Przekonano się, że gdy w ciele zmarłego zostają wnętrzności, jego cień, Ka, ma ogromny apetyt, potrzebuje tyleż pokarmów co człowiek, a gdy pokarmu zabraknie, wówczas rzuca się na żyjących i wysysa z nich krew. Lecz gdy usuwa się ze zwłok wnętrzności, jak my to robimy, wówczas cień prawie obywa się bez pokarmu: jego własne ciało, zbalsamowane i napełnione silnie pachnącymi ziołami, wystarcza mu na miliony lat. Również sprawdzono, że gdy grób zmarłego jest pusty, cień tęskni za światem i włóczy się po ziemi bez potrzeby. Lecz gdy w kaplicy pośmiertnej złożymy odzienie, sprzęty, broń, naczynia i narzędzia, które zmarły lubił, gdy ściany pokryjemy malowidłami przedstawiającymi: uczty, polowania, nabożeństwa, wojny i w ogóle wypadki, w których nieboszczyk przyjmował udział, gdy jeszcze dodamy mu posążki osób z jego rodziny, służby, koni, psów i bydła, wówczas cień nie wychodzi bez potrzeby na świat, gdyż znajduje go w swym domu zmarłych. Nareszcie przekonano się, że wiele cieniów, nawet po odbyciu pokuty, nie może wejść do krainy wiecznego szczęścia, ponieważ nie znają stosownych modlitw, zaklęć i rozmów z bogami. Zapobiegamy temu owijając mumię w papirusy, na których są wypisane sentencje, i - kładąc im do trumien Księgę Zmarłych. Jednym słowem nasz rytuał pogrzebowy zapewnia cieniowi siły, chroni go od niewygód i tęsknoty za ziemią, ułatwia mu wejście między bogów i - zabezpiecza żywych ludzi od szkód, jakie mogłyby im wyrządzić cienie. Nasza wielka troskliwość o zmarłych to właśnie ma na celu; dlatego stawiamy im prawie pałace, a w nich - najozdobniejsze mieszkania. Książę rozmyślał, wreszcie rzekł: - Rozumiem, że wyświadczacie wielką łaskę bezsilnym i bezbronnym cieniom zaopatrując ich w ten sposób. Lecz... kto mi powie, że cienie istnieją... O tym że jest bezwodna pustynia - ciągnął książę - wiem, bo ją widzę, bom tonął w jej piaskach i doświadczyłem jej żarów. O tym, że są krainy, w których woda kamienieje, a para zamienia się na białe puchy, także wiem, bo mówili wiarygodni świadkowie... Ale skąd wy wiecie o cieniach, których nikt nie widział, i o ich życiu pośmiertnym, skoro stamtąd nie wrócił żaden człowiek? - Mylisz się, wasza dostojność - odparł kapłan. - Cienie ukazywały się ludziom nieraz, a nawet opowiadały im swoje tajemnice. Można mieszkać w Tebach dziesięć lat i nie widzieć deszczu, można żyć na ziemi sto lat i nie spotkać cienia. Ale kto by mieszkał przez setki lat w Tebach albo żył tysiące lat na ziemi, zobaczyłby niejeden deszcz i niejednego cienia!... - A któż to żył tysiące lat?... - zapytał książę. - Żył, żyje i żyć będzie święty stan kapłański - odpowiedział Mentezufis. - On to przed trzydziestoma tysiącami lat osiedlił się nad Nilem, on przez ten czas badał niebo i ziemię, on stworzył naszą mądrość i nakreślił plany wszystkich pól, tam, kanałów, piramid i świątyń... - To prawda - przerwał książę. - Stan kapłański jest mądry i potężny, ale - gdzie są cienie?... Kto je widział i z nimi rozmawiał?... - Wiedz o tym, panie - prawił Mentezufis - że cień jest w każdym żyjącym człowieku. A jak są ludzie odznaczający się ogromną siłą lub arcybystrym wzrokiem, tak są i ludzie, którzy posiadają niezwykły dar, że - mogą za życia wydzielać swój własny cień... Nasze tajemne księgi pełne są najwiarygodniejszych opowiadań w tej sprawie. Niejeden prorok umiał zapadać w sen podobny do śmierci. Wówczas jego cień oddzieliwszy się od ciała w jednej chwili przenosił się do Tyru, Niniwy, Babilonu, oglądał rzeczy potrzebne, przysłuchiwał się naradom obchodzącym nas i - po przebudzeniu się proroka - zdawał jak najdokładniejsze sprawozdanie. Niejeden zły czarownik również zasnąwszy wysyłał swój cień do domu nienawidzonego człowieka, a tam wywracał lub niszczył sprzęty i straszył całą rodzinę. Zdarzało się, że człowiek napastowany przez cienia czarnoksiężnika uderzał go włócznią lub mieczem. Wówczas w domu nawiedzanym ukazywały się krwawe ślady, a czarnoksiężnik miał na swym ciele tę właśnie ranę, którą zadano cieniowi. Niejednokrotnie też cień żyjącego człowieka ukazywał się razem z nim, o kilka kroków od niego... - Znam ja takie cienie!... - szepnął ironicznie książę. - Muszę dodać - ciągnął Mentezufis - że nie tylko ludzie, ale - zwierzęta, rośliny, kamienie, budowle i sprzęty mają takie same cienie. Tylko (dziwna rzecz!) cień przedmiotu martwego nie jest martwy, ale posiada życie: rusza się, przesuwa z miejsca na miejsce, nawet myśli i objawia to za pomocą rozmaitych znaków, najczęściej - pukania. Gdy człowiek umrze, cień jego żyje i ukazuje się ludziom. W naszych księgach zapisano tysiące podobnych wypadków. Jedne cienie upominały się o jadło, inne chodziły po mieszkaniu, pracowały w ogrodzie albo polowały w górach z cieniami swoich psów i kotów. Inne cienie straszyły ludzi, niszczyły ich majątek, wypijały ich krew, nawet pociągały żyjących do rozpusty... Bywały jednak cienie dobre: matek opiekujących się dziećmi, poległych żołnierzy ostrzegających o zasadzce nieprzyjacielskiej, kapłanów, którzy odkrywali nam ważne tajemnice. Jeszcze za ośmnastej dynastii cień faraona Cheopsa (który pokutuje za ucisk ludu przy wznoszeniu piramidy dla siebie) ukazywał się w nubijskich kopalniach złota i litując się nad cierpieniami pracujących więźniów wskazał im nowe źródło wody. - Opowiadasz ciekawe rzeczy, święty mężu - odparł Ramzes - pozwól więc, że i ja ci coś powiem. Jednej nocy, w Pi-Bast, pokazano mi "mój cień"... Był zupełnie podobny do mnie i nawet tak ubrany jak ja. Wnet jednak przekonałem się, że to nie jest żaden cień, ale żywy człowiek, niejaki Lykon, nikczemny morderca mego syna... Występki swoje zaczął od tego, że straszył Fenicjankę Kamę. Wyznaczyłem nagrodę za schwytanie go... Ale nasza policja nie tylko nie pojmała go, lecz nawet pozwoliła mu wykraść tą samą Kamę i zabić niewinne dziecko. Dziś słyszę, że schwytano Kamę; ale o tym nędzniku nic nie wiem. Zapewne żyje na swobodzie zdrów, wesoły i zasobny w skradzione skarby; może nawet sposobi się do nowej zbrodni!... - Zbyt wiele osób ściga tego nikczemnika, ażeby w końcu nie został pojmany - rzekł Mentezufis. - A gdy raz wpadnie w nasze ręce, Egipt zapłaci mu za zgryzoty, jakie uczynił jego następcy tronu. Wierzaj mi, panie, możesz mu z góry przebaczyć wszystkie występki, kara bowiem odpowie ich wielkości. - Wolałbym go sam mieć w rękach - odparł książę. - Zawsze to niebezpieczna rzecz taki "cień" za życia!... Nie bardzo zbudowany podobnym zakończeniem swego wykładu, święty Mentezufis pożegnał księcia. Po nim wszedł do namiotu Tutmozis zawiadamiając, że Grecy już układają stos dla swojego wodza i że kilkanaście libijskich kobiet zgodziło się płakać w czasie pogrzebowego obchodu. - Będziemy przy tym - odparł następca. - Czy wiesz, że zabito mego syna?... Takie małe dziecko! Gdy nosiłem go, śmiał się i wyciągał do mnie rączki!... Niepojęta rzecz, ile nikczemności może pomieścić ludzkie serce! Gdyby ten podły Lykon targnął się na moje życie, jeszcze rozumiałbym, nawet przebaczył... Ale mordować dziecko... - A o poświęceniu Sary mówiono ci, panie? - spytał Tutmozis. - Tak. Zdaje mi się, że była to najwierniejsza z moich kobiet i że niesłusznie postąpiłem z nią... Ale jak to może być? - zawołał książę bijąc pięścią w stół - ażeby dotychczas nie schwytano nędznika Lykona?... Przysięgli mi na to Fenicjanie... obiecałem nagrodę naczelnikowi policji... W tym musi coś być!... Tutmozis zbliżył się do księcia i szepnął: - Był u mnie posłaniec od Hirama, który obawiając się gniewu kapłanów kryje się, zanim opuści Egipt... Otóż Hiram podobno dowiedział się od naczelnika policji w Pi-Bast, że Lykon został schwytany... Ale cicho!... - dodał wylękniony Tutmozis. Książę na chwilę wpadł w gniew, lecz wnet się opanował. - Schwytany?... - powtórzył. - Dlaczegoż ta tajemnica?... - Bo naczelnik policji musiał oddać go świętemu Mefresowi na jego rozkaz w imieniu najwyższej rady... - Aha... aha!... - powtarzał następca. - Zatem czcigodnemu Mefresowi i najwyższej radzie potrzebny jest człowiek tak bardzo podobny do mnie?... Aha!... Memu dziecku i Sarze mają sprawić piękny pogrzeb... balsamują ich zwłoki... Ale mordercę ukrywają w bezpiecznym miejscu... Aha!... I święty Mentezufis jest wielkim mędrcem. Opowiedział mi dziś wszystkie tajemnice zagrobowego życia, wytłumaczył mi cały pogrzebowy rytuał, jakbym ja sam był kapłanem co najmniej trzeciego stopnia... Ale o schwytaniu Lykona i o ukryciu tego zabójcy przez Mefresa ani wspomniał!... Widocznie święci ojcowie troskliwsi są o drobne sekreta następcy tronu aniżeli o wielkie tajemnice przyszłego życia... Aha! - Zdaje się, panie, że dziwić cię to nie powinno - wtrącił Tutmozis. - Wiesz, że kapłani już podejrzewają cię o niechęć i mają się na ostrożności... Tym więcej... - Co tym więcej?... - Że jego świątobliwość jest bardzo chory. Bardzo... - Aha!... ojciec mój chory, a ja tymczasem na czele wojska muszę pilnować pustyni, ażeby z niej piaski nie uciekły... Dobrze, żeś mi to przypomniał!... Tak, jego świątobliwość musi być ciężko chory, gdyż kapłani są bardzo czuli dla mnie... Wszystko mi pokazują i o wszystkim mówią wyjąwszy tego, że Mefres ukrył Lykona. - Tutmozis - rzekł nagle książę - czy i dziś sądzisz, że mogę rachować na wojsko?... - Na śmierć pójdziemy, tylko rozkaż... - I za szlachtę ręczysz?... - Jak za wojsko. - Dobrze - odparł następca. - Możemy teraz oddać ostatnią usługę Patroklesowi. Faraon II/22